Many electronic devices are configured for use with standardized cables and connectors, such as to charge the electronic device, transfer data, connect one or more accessory devices, etc. Under certain conditions, if the power through these cables or connectors becomes too high, the cables, connectors, or coupled devices can be damaged, even melting or catching fire.